Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems use a cross-code computing component to operate on multiple different items of code.
For example, a compiler may compile multiple items of code together with one another. Similarly, a minifier may also operate on multiple items of code. These types of cross-code operations (e.g., compiling, minification, etc.) can sometimes take advantage of inter-item dependencies. For instance, when a compiler compiles multiple items of high level code in order to generate resources, the compiler may often be aware of dependencies or other commonalities or other characteristics of the items being compiled, and take advantage of those things, in performing the compiling process. This is done because it makes the outcome of the compilation better optimized (in terms of size and speed).
However, such cross-code operations result in compiled items that have a hard dependency on one another. For instance, when three items of high level code are compiled to generate a set of compiled resources, the compiled resources will have values that are not necessarily consumable with resources that were compiled during a different build or compile operation. This is because the high level code for one of the items may have changed, and therefore the compiled values for each of the compiled resources may not necessarily be the same. Thus, a consumer can only be certain that a compiled resource will be consumable with other resources that were compiled during the same build operation.
User agents that use these items (e.g., the compiled resources) may be applications that take advantage of browsers that have a browser cache. The user agent normally attempts to ensure that it is only using compiled items that are compatible or consumable with one another. This can make consuming compiled items that are compiled as a group (such as resources) difficult and cumbersome.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.